


The Balance of Light and Dark

by eightredstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, But uhm yeah, I won't spoil anything, M/M, There's character death, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire has once again risen, and the Jedi has discovered about their new approach to take over the galaxy. To thwart the Empire, the Jedi has gathered civilians and soldiers alike to fight alongside them. The Empire, however, learns about the attack and launches one toward the Rebel forces, led by Master Yunho and his fellow Jedi (Wu Yi Fan and Kim Junmyeon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Protector of the Darkness

The Rebels fight valiantly against the Empire's reign of terror. As more storm troopers are discharged, more rebels die for the cause— a great tragedy for the rebels. The original rebels— Jedi from an old order—had gathered the fallen from different planets and galaxies.

"YI FAN," a Jedi shrieks, "Behind you!" The mentioned man looks behind and punctures his saber across the storm trooper.

Yi Fan winks and the Jedi whom is called—Junmyeon—rolled his eyes. The two continue fighting as their numbers dwindle. These Jedi knights have fought alongside each other in battle or in missions assigned by Master Yunho. The Master sees both Jedi fighting better together—Yi Fan has a strong control of the force but horrible combat skills whereas Junmyeon is a skilled marksman but is susceptible of changing sides.

It is no secret there is something between Junmyeon and Yi Fan and their fellow Jedi knights see it. Jedi rules do not state a romantic or intimate relationship is forbidden, it is only frowned upon. The two care for each other deeply and admit are excellent in battle together. Sometimes, in battle, Junmyeon gets carried away to the point where he kills his enemy. Yi Fan constantly reminds him that killing one is not the way, unless truly necessary. He’s in that mode again in their fight against The Rebels, and Yi Fan notices.

“Junmyeon,” Yi Fan shouts and Junmyeon turns, “don’t get worked up again.” The former doesn’t reply and continues attacking.

“Rebel forces,” a voice resonated in the land. The Rebels remains fighting despite that. “Surrender and we won’t take over this planet.”  
  
As expected by the Empire, their opponents tirelessly defend the planet, one Sith Lord charges toward the Jedi.

“I’ll take care of this,” Master Yunho declares.

“It’s not you I want,” The Sith Lord says, “Master Yunho.” He draws his lightsaber from his side and points it to one particular Jedi. Junmyeon stands frozen at the figure in front of Master Yunho. That particular Sith has always been after him during their missions, sometimes endangering him and Yi Fan. The Sith induces fear in Junmyeon, and the marksman had always tried to defeat him when he had the chance.

“I am well aware of that,” The master mimics the dark side’s mercenary and draws his own saber.

However good Master Yunho was in fighting the mercenary, he wasn’t able to defend the other Jedi from this Sith’s wrath.

“Yi Fan, get Junmyeon away from him.” Master Yunho orders, and Yi Fan obliges. However, Junmyeon gets ready to attack the Sith Lord.

“Junmyeon, NO!” Yi Fan cries.  
The skilled marksman defends himself well, and when their lightsabers meet, Junmyeon pulls away and turns to a fighting stance. They continue their attack, but the Sith Lord uses a force choke against Junmyeon and the Jedi is unable to move. Yi Fan attempts to help, but the Sith sends him flying to another side. Junmyeon struggles but the Sith Lord pierces his red lightsaber through Junmyeon’s chest and the Jedi falls.

Yi Fan runs toward the Sith Lord but is unable to. Master Yunho gathers the other Jedi and they retreat. He knows that the planet will blow to pieces any time soon, however Yi Fan wants to see Junmyeon last time but their Jedi master stops him and they head to their space pods. On the ride to another planet, Yi Fan remains speechless and when they get to Exoplanet, Yi Fan goes on a rampage and grieves over Junmyeon’s untimely death.

* * *

Five years since Junmyeon’s death, the Empire still reigns over the galaxy. The Rebels looks for other angles to defeat the Empire’s reign of terror. Yi Fan remains grieving for Junmyeon’s death but has since moved on from the anger, Master Yunho tells him to control it and maybe used against him by any Sith Lord.

Yi Fan relieves his anger through training by himself in the ruins of the old Jedi School. It’s his personal space, and this is where he can be alone with his thoughts. He practices his fighting skills, and since Junmyeon’s passing, Yi Fan has improved. It wasn’t close enough to Junmyeon’s own.

The Jedi abruptly stops when he hears footsteps. Yi Fan readies with his fighting stance and looks around for anyone interrupting him.

“Put the sword down, Wu Yi Fan,” a man’s voice called out to him.

Yi Fan does not comply and respond.

“I said,” the footsteps grow closer and so does the mysterious man’s voice. “Put the sword down.” Suddenly, the mysterious man appears in front of him.

The mysterious man is clad in black, his face is masked. He feels he’s seen this man before. He’s encountered him on several missions. He has seen the masked man using the force choke on some soldiers or rebel forces. Thus, Yi Fan gathers that he could be a Sith Lord.

“Who are you?” Yi Fan asks.

The man clicks his tongue. He, then, uses the force to retract the light source to its hilt and return the saber back to its place.

“Much better,” the man whispers.

Yi Fan senses danger, but he is unable to move, meanwhile the man begins to circle him.

“I’ve always liked being in here, The Jedi School,” the man starts.

“It brings back… fond memories,” he then clears his throat.

“I trained here,” the man looks up and around reminiscing his days there.

“I graduated from Padawan to Knight,” he adds.

“I was assigned missions and battles…”

“Most of all, what I loved about this place…” he places a hand over Yi Fan’s.

He stops in front of Yi Fan and tilted his head upwards to see Yi Fan, “I fell in love.”

Yi Fan glares at the mysterious man and flinches when the man wants to hold his hand.

“It’s me, Yi Fan,” the man whispers as he reaches for something by his neck and begin unraveling the man behind the mask. The Jedi tries to maintain his composure as the man reveals himself.

When the man shows his face, Yi Fan suddenly becomes weak in the knees and kneels in front of him.

Junmyeon

“I-i-i-I thought you were dead,” Yi Fan’s voice trembles, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Junmyeon could only smile.

His face is the same, but it has aged and become paler.

Yi Fan tries to stand up but anger and grief floods in his mind.

“The Dark side saved me,” Junmyeon says as he touches Yi Fan’s face, wiping his tears.

“I watched you die, Junmyeon.” Yi Fan starts sobbing and he doesn’t care about his walls anymore. It was Junmyeon for fuck’s sake.

“I’m Suho now.” Jun—Suho says. Yi Fan notices the tone Jun—Suho has taken… it has become lower.

Yi Fan manages to stand up and wants to hug Junmyeon. He watched his love die in front of him and he’s back from the dead because the Dark Side saved him.

“The Sith Lord… he killed you…” He points to his chest, exactly where the mercenary’s sword pierced through.

Suho scoffs, “He did a very good job of hitting where it’s not fatal.”

“They need me, Yi Fan… The Dark Side.” Suho says.

“What happened to the other Sith Lord?” Yi Fan had to ask.

“I killed him.” Suho answers as if it was something normal. Yi Fan became speechless, why would Su—Junmyeon succumb to the dark side like that.

“Join me,” Suho says as he runs a finger on Yi Fan’s face. “We could be together again, like the old days.” He smiles.

As Yi Fan was about to answer, Suho senses there are others in the ruins and when one rushes to attack him, he looks over his shoulder and uses the force choke on him. There were gasps and surprised faces especially seeing that it was there old comrade that attacked one of their own.

“You called the others?” Suho raises an eyebrow and frowns.

“Let him go,” Yi Fan’s tone has become urgent.

Suho complies and sends the Jedi knight flying to the blocks. He wears his mask again and gives Yi Fan a peck on the jaw.

“Please consider,” he whispers as he disappears.

Yi Fan then rushes to his fellow Jedi knight to help him, however they comfort him as well considering he just saw Junmyeon. Junmyeon, a former Jedi Knight, the [dead] love of his life, is now a Sith Lord.

* * *

One day, Yi Fan heads to the ruins to practice. He never mulls over Junmyeon’s offer, he thinks he would rather die than serve the Dark Side. However, as he nears the site, he sees smoke and runs toward it. A crashed Empire pod lies on the site of the ruins and Yi Fan gingerly approaches, so he draws his sword in any case someone attacks him. The Jedi pries open the pod, but is unable to so he uses the force instead and points his lightsaber to the person inside. He drops his saber and sees Junmyeon inside. Yi Fan then checks for a pulse, he feels there is. After which, he retrieves his saber first and carries Junmyeon. He feels something on Junmyeon’s nape, a small device of some sort. He would have that checked with the healers.

Yi Fan arrives to their headquarters and asks some healers to help Junmyeon out. He’s dead tired from carrying him so he quenches his thirst and waits for any news in a private room. One of the healers reports to him and says they will have to monitor Junmyeon for the next few days. Master Yunho then finds Yi Fan troubled in the private room.

“I knew something would turn up today,” Master Yunho says.

“You could have given me a heads-up, Master.” Yi Fan chuckles.

“Do you think he’s going to defect, Master?”

“We shall see when he wakes, Yi Fan.” The Jedi Master says as he claps the young Jedi’s shoulder and leaves him alone in peace.


	2. A Jedi’s Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel forces have Junmyeon on their side again. It is up to Master Yunho and Yi Fan to return him to the Light, if his mental state be willing. The Empire, crushed by their loss, finds a new ally in the name of Sith Lord Zi. The Dark Side has to find and defeat the rebel forces and take over the galaxy before the chosen one restores balance to the Force.

Healers discovered a microchip on Junmyeon’s nape. They had it tested by engineers, after which Master Yunho and Yi Fan were told of the microchip’s function.

“Sirs, this,” an engineer shows the microchip, “sends neurotransmitters which allows the subject to be compliant.”

“So, the microchip does not make one change sides?” Yi Fan asks.

Master Yunho and the engineer shake their heads.

“It only makes one do their bidding, if let’s say…” The engineer hands the chip to Master Yunho, “they don’t want to.”

“Oh…” Yi Fan replies. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Junmyeon woke from a coma-induced state a few weeks after his crash on Exoplanet. Master Yunho agrees to train him after Yifan insisted that Junmyeon should return to the Light. The supposedly defect Sith Lord shows signs of unwillingness which is a cause of alarm for the whole rebel force. However, Yi Fan believes that Junmyeon will return to the Light in no time.

The Jedi-in-training always feels drained given that his training requires him to be in control of his environment and emotions. Thus, Master Yunho discourages Yi Fan to see Junmyeon during times of practice. It is only before bedtime that Yi Fan seldom visits Junmyeon in his quarters.

Yi Fan does not show it, but he thinks that Junmyeon looks pitiful due to the pain he has experienced. Junmyeon even has the scars to prove it. He even senses how Yi Fan feels and looks at him.

“Stop looking at me like I’m broken.” Junmyeon says as he covers himself with the blanket.

Yi Fan does not respond and looks down. He, then, sits at the edge of Junmyeon’s bed while Junmyeon flinches. The taller grabs his lightsaber and fiddles with the hilt. Junmyeon pulls down the blanket from his face and looks at his hands.

“Yi Fan,” he says, trembling, “this one here,” he points to his wrist... “was from a surprise attack by some rebels days before I crashed.”

Yi Fan does not look at Junmyeon when he tells stories of his scars. It was Yi Fan’s fault for asking in the first place because he was curious, but for some reason Yi Fan also felt the pain when Junmyeon shared his story. Most scars were caused by the Empire for not being compliant. He was held prisoner with another Jedi—a teenager named Kai. Junmyeon knew him since he had the power to teleport and has a twin brother named Jongin. The Empire wanted the kid so they could learn from his teleportation and dispose of him once he is deemed useless. Unfortunately, they did so and Junmyeon witnessed the kid’s death. In turn, he has nightmares and flashbacks of it and he wishes they could go away. Most of his flashbacks happen when he is training or when Yi Fan initiates …intimacy.

“I really thought I lost you, you know,” Yi Fan shares. “Like, a part of me died when you supposedly did.”

“I apologize for not protecting you.” He continues.

“Despite the events, I believe you can come back to us.” Yi Fan slightly smiles at the thought.

“Goodnight, Junmyeon.” He says as he stands up to head to his quarters. Junmyeon smiles only as the Jedi bids farewell for the day.

* * *

 

One night, Yi Fan wakes up in the middle of his slumber. He senses something wrong and immediately runs to Junmyeon’s quarters. His intuition right, Junmyeon is gone. As if on cue, Master Yunho appears in front of him.

“He’s gone!” Yi Fan cries.

“I’m aware,” The Jedi master says without worry. The Jedi knight senses his tone.

“Why are you not surprised, Master?”

“He realized that to become a Jedi once more,” The master pauses, “he must get rid of his dark side.”

“I don’t understand, Master.”

“We shouldn’t stop him from his trial, Yi Fan.” The master says calmly.

“I’ll go after him,” Yi Fan says.

“It’s dangerous to go after him.”

“I don’t care,” He walks away from the master, “I have to protect him.”

* * *

 

Junmyeon arrives in the Star Ravager (The Empire’s base) on a X-Wing Starfighter. He would have chosen a different mode of transport, probably something inconspicuous but it was the only kind of Starfighter they had in the base.

A unit of Stormtroopers come to the hangar and is ready to attack. Junmyeon defends himself well against them and runs to the Ravager’s cockpit where the Emperor stays.

“ _Ah… Junmyeon…_ ” The former Sith Lord hears it on his mind. He doesn’t get distracted and heads to his destination.

“ _We’ve been expecting you…_ ”

The Emperor then clicks his tongue, and suddenly a black-hooded figure in a mask appears in front of him. “I would like to introduce you to Sith Lord, Zi. My new apprentice.”

Junmyeon then takes out his lightsaber and brandishes it. His lightsaber, of his own creation, is purple. It signifies that he had an affiliation with the Dark Side, but he will never forget how he became stronger mentally because of them.

“Kill him,” He instructs the new Sith Lord. Without a word, Zi attacks Junmyeon. The two are of equal strength and prowess. Junmyeon truly lives up to his reputation as a skilled marksman and swordsman. Along with the Force, he is able to predict his enemy’s next move. However, the Sith Lord is guided by the Force as well, so any counterattack may be deemed useless. The fighting leads to a huge control room. There’s a bridge that connects it to another area of the Ravager and a bottomless pit. Junmyeon nearly gets hit by the Sith Lord’s blade. Their lightsabers collide and on Junmyeon’s side, the buzzing of the saber becomes louder. He manages to evade by teleporting, as this is one skill he is still able to control. The one skill he learned from the kid named Kai. He disarms the Sith Lord, but Zi wields another lightsaber, a black blade. As the two continue fighting, Junmyeon sees a familiar face behind Zi.

“Yi Fan!” He shrieks, earning him a wound on his right shoulder. He drops the saber and catches it before it rolled off the pit. He felt needles on the whole of his right arm thus he uses his left to attack.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asks Yi Fan.

“I’m helping you.” He answers.

“You didn’t have to.” As Junmyeon targets the back of the Sith Lord, Zi turns his back on Yi Fan and faces to attack Junmyeon.

The Sith Lord stops, so do the two Jedi. Getting impatient, he uses the Force Choke on Junmyeon, and Yi Fan tries to stop the Sith Lord, and loses his left arm from the Sith’s lightsaber. With that, the Sith drops Junmyeon. Junmyeon places his hands on his neck trying to ease the pain.

“Yi Fan,” he manages to shout and coughs. He grabs hold of his sword and stabs the Sith on its middle. Zi drops to his knees and falls.

“ _Well done, Junmyeon,_ ” The Emperor says and Junmyeon ignores.

“ _Why don’t you return to us, we still need your abilities here. You are valued._ ” He tries to compose himself and ignores the Dark Lord’s words.

Junmyeon crawls to Yi Fan’s side and tries to rouse the other Jedi.

“Wake up, wake up,” he shakes him frantically. Yi Fan remains unconscious so Junmyeon has no choice but to carry him on his back or on a shoulder. Junmyeon grunts as he lifts the taller man and heads back to the hangar with much struggle. Stormtroopers surround the aircraft Junmyeon was heading to, but he defends him and Yi Fan. He nearly dies defeating all the Stormtroopers and returns to their base on his Starfighter.

* * *

 

A few days after he charged to the Ravager and returned wounded, Junmyeon wakes up on a hospital bed. He looks around to know if anyone’s in the room with him, he catches one staring at him and asks,

“Where’s Yi Fan?”

Apparently, the one staring at him was a nurse, who was checking his vitals, says, “He’s in the other room.”

Junmyeon gets up from the bed and rushes to Yi Fan’s room, and ignored the nurse’s advice to stay put.

He stands frozen in front of Yi Fan’s room who was in the middle of having his left arm replaced with a robot hand. Junmyeon continues to watch the procedure until the doctors have stopped operating on Yi Fan. The taller Jedi remains to be asleep. Junmyeon then enters the room, pulls a nearby chair, and stays by his bedside.

A few hours later, Master Yunho enters and Junmyeon immediately stands up at the presence of his Master. Junmyeon bows at him.

“Are you alright, Junmyeon?”

“Yes, Master.” His eyes then follow Master Yunho and stands on the other side of the bed.

“Do you still know every nook and cranny of the Ravager?”

The Jedi nods.

“Good,” he looks at Yi Fan, “Once he’s up and running and we’ve gathered more troops, we’ll launch an attack against the Empire.”

The Jedi nods once more. Finally, finally… The Empire will meet its doom. It has to.

But in this moment, Junmyeon wants only to stay in Yi Fan’s side, waiting for him to wake up and recover.


	3. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their pursuit to defeat The Empire, Master Yunho and the other Jedi gathered resistance fighters to their cause. However, having tracked by The Empire, Exoplanet has been blown to pieces by the Star Ravager, and are forced to seek refuge in Naboo. Despite the turn of events, the Jedi Master is hopeful that he can recruit more forces to overthrow The Empire.

Junmyeon is sitting on a field, field with flora, watching the waterfall. He has been meditating to help him control his mental state. Master Yunho tells him that a peace of mind may help him control both his light and dark sides. The Jedi knight believes the mediation works, but he accidentally taps on his dark side. _It’s inevitable_ , he hears Master Yunho’s voice. It had been his aim from the start, to eliminate the dark side.

The once Sith apprentice pulls out from his reverie when he senses footsteps. He smirks, having mastered that skill and knowing who it is. The person is beside him and Junmyeon stands. The two look at the calming sight of the waterfall.

“I could sense you from a mile,” Junmyeon says, “Yi Fan.”

The addressed scoffs, “seems you’re getting the hang of this.”

Junmyeon nods. “How’s your arm?”

Yi Fan sways his new arm, “same with you, getting the hang of it.”

Silence then overcomes them.

They could hear birds chirping and water pouring down, also smell the grass and flowers the surround them.

Then, Junmyeon wraps a finger on one of Yi Fan’s. The two have gotten closer since Yi Fan’s injury, with Junmyeon as his trainer. Their relationship is slowly returning to where they left it off. The two decided to take it slow and be mindful.

“Are you ready?” Junmyeon asks.

“No one is.” Yi Fan answers.

They then hear someone clearing their throat. They look at each other and hear footsteps approaching. The two looks behind and Junmyeon immediately unwraps his finger on Yi Fan’s. They bow at his presence.

“We’re ready to dispatch all of our pilots, gentlemen,” Master Yunho says, “I’m expecting both of you prepared soon.”

The Jedi knights nod quietly. As Junmyeon was about to follow Master Yunho, Yi Fan stops him by the wrist.

“Junmyeon,” his voice low, “Promise me something.”

Junmyeon looks behind to look at Yi Fan’s face filled with worry.

“Don’t die.”

Junmyeon wells up at the thought and remembers that how he died and left Yi Fan. Yi Fan’s hand slip on Junmyeon’s wrist as the smaller continues to walk away. The former Sith apprentice can’t guarantee that he would be alive after this mission, but he is determined to succeed.

* * *

 

Junmyeon briefed everyone of the Star Ravager’s layout a few days ago. He ran through it again with the new recruits before they head to battle. After orienting them, Yi Fan wants a minute with Junmyeon and takes him to an empty room. The smaller of the two doesn’t protest, but he wonders why Yi Fan needed him when they were about to take off.

Just then, Yi Fan had places his forehead on Junmyeon’s own. He also rubs Junmyeon’s arms. He savors the moment, as it was his and Junmyeon’s alone. He missed him. He loves him. That if it were to be their last, it would be good enough for him.

“We’ll be okay,” Junmyeon whispers, as he uses his fingers to trace Yi Fan, as if it were their last time to see each other.

Yi Fan pulls away first and kisses Junmyeon’s forehead, and he left to his pod. Junmyeon smiles and heads to his own.

* * *

 

Junmyeon is nervous, and he doesn’t want to admit it. Once he jumped in his pod, he felt more anxious. He touches his earpiece, and found it working (as he heard mumbles and static).

_May the force be with you._

He smiles as he recalls Master Yunho’s words. The anxious Jedi starts up the pod’s engine and takes off with the others. To arrive at the Star Ravager, they have to be in hyperspeed, so they do and reaches the vicinity of the Star Ravager.

All Junmyeon hears is bumbling from the pilots and he tunes out. He is focused on defeating the Emperor. Some imperial starships surrounds the Ravager and shield the base, Junmyeon discerns. He sends a transmission to the pilots to attack the starships, and some have successfully defended themselves and the others. Their attack was enough to disarm the Empire’s shields and enter the Ravager’s hangar.

They land safely and the resistance fighters and pilots alike get into position. The Jedi lead the way to their respective location.

_Remember, there’s an area in the Ravager with the bottomless pit. That’s where the weak spot is._

Junmyeon’s words rung in their minds as they find that area. The once Sith apprentice then asks his comrades to split up, he to the Emperor, them with the others. Junmyeon draws his lightsaber as he readies to fight the storm troopers. He defeats them easily, given his natural talent for fighting.

 _You have returned, my apprentice._ Junmyeon hears the Emperor’s voice in his mind. He ignores him again, as he has.

As he nears the Ravager’s cockpit, he hesitates. He recollects all the horrible memories and experiences. All of the pain and torture he had to endure. Everything. It scares him that he might be back to the dark side again. It makes him anxious. Suddenly, he hears footsteps, fast approaching footsteps… as if someone was running. He was sure that he defeated all of the storm troopers towards the cockpit. Junmyeon turns around and sees Yi Fan. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he held. He drops to his knees and Yi Fan runs to him. Junmyeon then starts sobbing. Yi Fan squats to his level and holds Junmyeon.

“I’m here, don’t worry.” Yi Fan says as he rubs circles on Junmyeon’s back.

“W-w-what if th-th-things don’t go the way they should?” Junmyeon’s voice trembles. “What if we lose? What if I lose you?” He faces Yi Fan, tearstained.

Yi Fan then kisses him.

“If I do die, I’ll be glad to die by your side.” The taller wipes the tears off Junmyeon’s face and helps him stand up.

Junmyeon composes himself first before they head to the Emperor.

“Ready?” Yi Fan asks.

Junmyeon nods.

They run towards the cockpit. It’s time for Junmyeon and Yi Fan to face the Emperor once and for all. A door slides open upwards and no one is inside the cockpit.

Junmyeon clutched on his lightsaber. The two stood still by the entrance, and Junmyeon uses the Force to sense the Emperor. He heard the sinister laughing of the Emperor.

“He’s here,” Junmyeon whispers.

Out of nowhere, Junmyeon raises his lightsaber and the Emperor teleports in front of them. The Jedi knight sensed the attack and the impact, thus shielding both him and Yi Fan. He disappears from their sight once more, so does Junmyeon. Yi Fan stays by the door, on guard. Yi Fan could also only witness their fight as they teleport from one area to another.

“You’re stronger since we last met,” The Emperor remarks.

The other Jedi, unable to watch this any longer, decides to attack the Emperor, but is sent flying to the other side of the cockpit.

“Yi Fan!” Junmyeon cries.

The Sith smirks. Junmyeon then attacks him but the Emperor protects himself and their sabers clash. The Jedi groans in pain as he tries to counter, but slides backwards. With a wave, Junmyeon is also sent flying to another side of the cockpit.

Yi Fan then dives in to where the Emperor is but freezes because of him. He uses Force Choke on Yi Fan and Junmyeon rushes to save the other Jedi. Just in time, Yi Fan drops to the floor and Junmyeon successfully stabs the Emperor on his shoulder blade. However, the Emperor is quick to counter as he pierces the blade on Junmyeon’s right shoulder. Junmyeon cries in pain. His wound has yet to heal completely and he collapses on the floor, his blood quickly pooling. On top of that, the Emperor steps on the wound, making Junmyeon sob and grunt in pain even more.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” The Emperor clicks his tongue. “I thought I taught you better.”   
Yi Fan then stands up to help Junmyeon, but he’s quickly knocked out by the Sith with a wave of a hand.

“Love,” The Emperor scoffs. “that’s why they forbade it… it’s a distraction.”

The Emperor then raises his feet from Junmyeon’s shoulder and smears blood on his robes. Junmyeon immediately grasps on the wounded area. He palpitates as he tries to reach his lightsaber. He stands up with so much struggle, as Yi Fan is dueling the Sith.

His bloodied hands tremble as he holds his lightsaber and trudges to the Emperor. Yi Fan manages to pierce his saber on the Sith’s middle, but is shocked that Emperor still stands. However, the Emperor loses his balance as he places his hand to the fresh wound. He laughs as Junmyeon walks towards him.

“You’re weak,” The Emperor snickers.

Junmyeon, angered by the taunt, runs with all his might and pierces his saber to the Emperor’s heart. The Emperor grunts as he falls to his knees.

“Says the one who just got pierced by a lightsaber,” Junmyeon says softly, as he clutches to his wound. Yi Fan then dashes to Junmyeon’s aid, and grabs Junmyeon’s saber.

The wounded Jedi smiles at Yi Fan, his eyes welling with tears, “I didn’t die.”

“I know, but there’s no time for that, we have to get you back to the base.” Yi Fan says as he wraps his arm on Junmyeon’s waist to support his weight.

As they walk back to the hangar, Yi Fan then asks, “Can’t you teleport?”

“Are you saying…” Junmyeon grunts, “I’m heavy?”

“No… I asked because it might be easier for you to get to the hangar.”

“I would,” Junmyeon moans in pain, “but there are dire consequences. I know I’ve experienced it.”

Yi Fan sighs as he could only help Junmyeon by dragging him. Then, Yi Fan tests his earpiece to see if it still works.

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Chanyeol, can you hear me?” He asks.

“Yeah, Yi Fan?”

Yi Fan is relieved to hear a response.

“We need a pod ready.” Yi Fan orders, “Junmyeon’s badly injured.”

“On it.”

They arrive at the hangar in a few minutes. Yi Fan sees some of his comrades wounded as well, but bandages easily remedied them. As they were about to ride on a pod, Junmyeon faints, but Yi Fan was there to catch him.

* * *

 

Junmyeon finds himself in a desert. It is scorching hot and no signs of life other than his own. He’s all alone. Despite his loneliness, he considers the wind as his friend. He surveys the desert and sees where he could find shelter or water. He walks aimlessly to one direction and hopes to find what he’s looking for. Sweat freely flows on his face and he’s about to faint from exhaustion. The lost boy narrows his eyes as he sees someone waving from afar.

“Junmyeon,” the person shouts. His eyes widen.

_How does he know my name?_

The person comes closer, closer, closer, and appears right in front of him. He falls on bum from the shock and the person—a boy— helps him up. Junmyeon dusts sand from his robes and faces the person in front of him.

“Kai?” The said boy nods.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asks. Kai shrugs.

“I missed you,” Junmyeon then says.

“You too, Junmyeon.” Kai smiles.

“Thank you,” Kai suddenly adds.

“Huh?”

“I’m finally free.” Kai’s eyes well up. Junmyeon understands. He defeated the Emperor, and Kai can finally rest in peace.

“By the way, Junmyeon,” Kai says, “Can you tell—,”

“I’m not dead?” Junmyeon asks.

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Can you please tell my brother I miss him?” Kai requests. Junmyeon nods and embraces Kai.

* * *

 

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter and a bright light greets him he closes his eyes again and turns to the side. He opens his eyes again and thankfully, no light shone on him. He figures that he’s in the medical ward, as with many who are injured. He sits up, but remembers his shoulder wound so he lies back down. The Jedi tries to look for someone familiar, but he hears someone shout Yi Fan.

Yi Fan immediately rushes to Junmyeon’s side and sits on a chair beside Junmyeon’s bed.

“Hi,” Yi Fan greets.

Junmyeon replies with a smile.

“You feeling okay?” Yi Fan asks, smiling.

“I’ve been better.” Junmyeon chuckles.   
Then Junmyeon lets his fingers travel on Yi Fan’s face.

“Looks like you got out of the fight unscathed.” Junmyeon comments.

Yi Fan shakes his head, “I’ve got some wounds on my arms too.”

“Did we win?”

“We sure did.” Yi Fan winks.

Yi Fan then squeezes Junmyeon’s hand that’s on his face and holds it. Junmyeon smiles as he feels he has fulfilled a promise to Yi Fan. Not dying. He is happy because finally there’s nothing to fear. He’s also happy because of his friends, and hasn’t forgotten to tell Jongin about his short encounter with Kai in his dream. He wants this feeling until the end of time. Happiness and Light.

Furthermore, at that moment, the galaxy is at peace. So is he and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this. I apologize for any errors, lol. But I hope you liked reading this~ ^_^


End file.
